Stand With Me
by hann789
Summary: Post-finale.  The room, still empty, glowed and Rick couldn't stop himself from whispering before he exited.  "Please let her be alright.  Please."  Rick/Kate.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first time I've ever written anything for the Castle fandom, but I couldn't let this opportunity pass me by. I still, 5 days later, have no words for what that finale did to me and I'm so nervous and excited for where we will get to go with it next season. And because of that I just had to throw my two cents in. And well, this is what happened. (Oh, and I didn't have a beta for this, so if you see any mistakes, misspellings, etc…let me know and I'll get them changed.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or any of its characters. I write purely because I love to.**

**ooo**

The uniform sound of the drums kept Richard Castle's feet moving stoically. The pained movements of a pallbearer moved through him as he walked with Ryan, Esposito, and Beckett and other members of the 12th and carried the coffin to its final resting place. The sun shone bright as the large gathering waited for Beckett to take her place at the podium.

Rick couldn't look at Mrs. Montgomery or her daughters so instead of taking his seat next to Alexis and Martha he stood off to the side, only feet away from Kate. Her words and her voice moved over him but he couldn't have retold her speech to anyone who asked. It wasn't like him to be like this, barely holding it together, but the man that lay in the coffin not far from him had been a friend. Even after the sting of his betrayal had hit, Castle couldn't help but thank him for doing everything in his power to keep Kate safe, even when that meant laying down his life.

"And if you're very lucky, you find someone willing to stand with you."

His heart hammered when her head turned to look at him, the pause in her speech evident. He held her gaze until she lowered her eyes and returned to her speech and he gazed out into the cemetery. The light reflection in the distance caught him off guard and he felt his stomach drop. Something wasn't right and he could feel it.

He glanced back over to Kate and then back to where the light reflection had surfaced and then the shot rang out as he ran towards her and knocked her to the ground. He hadn't been fast enough though he knew that instantly. Her face contorted in pain and her pristine white gloves where now covered with blood. Her blood.

He heard the crowd behind him as screams ran out and shouts to get down answered, but he kept his eyes only on Kate. Cradling her head in his hand he whispered, "Kate, shh, Kate. Stay with me Kate. Don't leave me, please. Stay with me."

She wasn't talking and Rick continued to hold her. His thoughts rushed back to the conversation he had with his mother only days before and knew that he could easily be running out of time. So, baring his soul, praying she could still hear and understand him he whispered, "Kate, I love you. I love you Kate."

He didn't try to stop the tears that flowed as her body went limp and her eyes closed and when he noticed there was another set of hands pressing down on Kate's wound he looked up in surprise to see Lanie next to him.

"We have to keep pressure on it;" she said quietly, "the bus is on its way."

"I can't lose her Lanie," Rick pleaded, "I can't."

"You're not going to," Lanie insisted, "not if I have anything to do about it."

The sounds of the sirens echoed in the near distance and there were more shouts as Ryan and Esposito directed the paramedics to them. Rick was pushed out of the way and he moved on shaky legs past the immediate group around her.

There were quickly people next to him and he frowned as his mother and Alexis moved to his side. He turned to both of them, "what are you still doing here? Go home. Now."

"No," Alexis started, "we're going to the hospital with you."

"No."

"Richard…" Martha started grasping on to his arm, "we're just as worried…"

"It's not safe and I don't want either of you to be in harm's way. Go home. I'll call you when I have information on her and when it's safe for you to visit."

"Richard."

He turned to his mother, his eyes as stern as his voice, "this is not up for discussion. Go. Now."

"Okay," Martha answered quietly glancing over at the paramedics as they strapped Kate to a board for transit. "Okay. Come on Alexis."

"But…" the teenager started to protest but a firm look from Martha, a look that went un-noticed by Rick, silenced her. "Call soon dad, please?"

Rick responded with a half nod, his eyes glued to his partner and her still limp body. When the paramedics began to lift her into the bus he took a definitive step forward.

"I'm riding along."

The two guys looked him over and with only a second's hesitation nodded. The paramedic closest to him motioned him forward with a clipped, "okay."

"We'll meet you there," a voice said behind him and he turned as he reached the ambulance to see Lanie, Esposito, and Ryan standing there. Lanie continued, "We're right behind you."

Rick nodded and as soon as the door was shut behind him the ambulance took off, sirens blaring, through the normally quiet area. He stayed in his seat like he had been informed; his fingers interweaved with hers, tears still streaming down his face as he prayed silently to any higher power listening to spare her life.

The voices of the paramedics floated around him in a hurried fog, only bits and pieces of their conversation really staying with him.

"She's losing a lot of blood."

"Heartbeat is erratic and breaths labored."

"I'm starting a transfusion; we have to get more blood in her now."

Rick pressed his lips against her wrist as he watched her face for any sign that she knew he was there or could sense her presence. He kept his lips pressed against her cool skin as he continued begged her to stay with him.

When they arrived at the hospital he was pushed out of the way and told to wait in the lobby until they could get her into surgery. He argued with the nurse at the desk until he was screaming at her and then suddenly he was being pulled away and was forced down into a hard plastic chair.

"Get a hold of yourself man," Esposito's voice demanded and Rick took several deep breaths to calm himself. "Better. Lanie is talking to the nurse, we'll find out what is happening."

"She can't die," Rick muttered, "she can't."

"I know man," Esposito responded calmly, "I know."

The minutes dragged by in an agonizingly slow pace and Rick kept his eyes fixed on a gray spot on the linoleum floor beneath him. He knew that Lanie had come back over and was now sitting next to Esposito, tears streaming silently down her face, while Esposito held her close. Ryan was on the opposite corner, his phone pressed to his ear with who Castle could only assume was Jenny and Castle for the first time noticed Jim Beckett in the chair directly across from him. He let his eyes meet the older man's who only shrugged before turning his attention back to his clasped hands.

"Rick?"

The voice that called his name was only vaguely familiar and as he raised his head he couldn't help but grimace. Because standing not more than twenty feet from him was Dr. Motorcycle Boy looking ridiculously dashing in his hospital scrubs.

"Josh."

"What are you doing here?" he asked looking around, "and where is Kate?"

Castle opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He was thankful when Lanie stepped in for him.

"Surgery," she said quietly, "she was shot today."

"What? I thought she said she was going to a funeral."

"She did…" Lanie started, "someone shot her while she was presenting her eulogy speech. We're waiting here until she's done in surgery."

"Do you know where she was shot?"

Castle's voice returned just long enough to answer the cardiac surgeon's question, "chest."

Josh nodded, "I'll see if I can find anything out. Do you want a more private waiting area?"

"We're fine," Lanie answered, "we want to make sure they can find us when it's time."

"Of course," Josh responded, "I'll be right back."

The room returned to silence after Josh exited and Jim Beckett looked around questioningly. "Who was that?"

"Kate's boyfriend," Castle answered, the tone in his voice more severe than he realized.

"She hasn't mentioned him," Jim responded as much for Castle as for himself.

"I need to take a walk." Castle stood up suddenly, his announcement surprising everyone around him. "Text me if we hear anything."

"Yo man," Esposito called as Castle started to walk away, "you sure man?"

"I won't leave the hospital," Castle assured them all, "I just can't sit around here and wait. No matter what her condition."

"She'll want to see you."

"I'll come back then."

"Castle…"

"Just let me go," Castle begged them, "I need to not…I need to not be here right now, okay?"

It was Lanie who stood up next, "I get it Castle. Go ahead. I'll text you the minute we hear something."

"Thanks Lanie," Castle murmured and with that he headed down the hall and away from the stark waiting room.

He wandered around the halls aimlessly until he found himself standing in front of two large wood doors. The small plaque to the side had one simple word etched in it and he grabbed the handle and pulled the door open.

The room was quiet and dark, the glow of candles dancing off the wall in the front of the small room. Rick had never considered himself religious, but he took comfort in the peacefulness this room provided and tried let the tension leave his body.

Lowering himself down into a spot in the back of the room he rested his arms on his legs and let his head rest against his clenched fists. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes tight and sat there in silence. No matter how badly he wanted to erase the memories of the last hour from his head it continued to play on a loop through his mind. He looked down at his hands, still red in places from her blood and he nearly vomited. Grabbing and untucking the tail of his shirt he dry scrubbed his hands clean. Several minutes passed before he realized he had tears falling down his face.

It had felt like hours passing but when his phone vibrated to alert him of a text he realized in reality he had only been gone for about thirty minutes.

_You should come back, Josh has news._

The simple text from Lanie had his heart again in knots as he stood up. The room, still empty, glowed and Rick couldn't stop himself from whispering before he exited. "Please let her be alright. Please."

**ooo**

**A/N: So, obviously I have plans to continue this. But only if ya'll think it's worth it. Please let me know what you think about the start. I'll be forever in your debt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, or favorited the first chapter! I'm so excited to see that my first venture into Castle fanfic is being received so graciously. And because of that we move on to chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: I don't believe I'll ever own the rights, so I guess I'll just have to mess around with them.**

**ooo**

No matter how badly he wanted to rush back to the waiting room, he had a hard time getting his legs to actually move any faster than a mere stroll. He couldn't lie to himself, he was nervous. Nervous about what Josh was going to tell him about her condition, nervous that she wouldn't remember his confession to her as he knelt over her bleeding body, and nervous that even if she had heard him she'll won't choose him in the end.

For a famous, best-selling author he sure had a lot of insecurity when it came to the brown-haired partner he had somehow managed to integrate into nearly every part of his life. He thought about the relationship Kate had willingly taken on with his daughter. He knew they talked and had lunch and shopping girl time and it warmed his heart to know she cared so much for his daughter. Rick couldn't help but smile a bit at the thought of them actually being a family one day.

The thought exited his mind just as quickly, because it was in that moment that he turned the corner to the waiting room and Dr. Motorcycle Boy stood just a few feet away taking quietly with Jim Beckett.

The conversation with the older man came rushing back to him from only a few days ago.

"_Look, she cares about you Rick. And unless you're a lot dumber than you look, I know you care about her. Don't let her throw her life away."_

Castle paused in the entryway, the knot in his stomach only growing. Jim Beckett had been right, of course, Rick cared about Kate, loved her, but he had failed at saving her from herself. He knows that if she isn't all right he'll never forgive himself.

"There you are Rick." He heard Lanie's voice through the foggy maze that was his thoughts and nodded, not trusting his voice. Lanie made up for it and turned back towards the room and took a few steps, dragging Castle by the hand with her. "Josh?"

The surgeon turned to look at them and he nodded, "she's going to be fine. She lost a lot of blood and the bullet punctured a lung, but it's been repaired. She'll be sore for awhile and out of commission for at least six weeks, but she should recover and be back to her normal self before we know it."

Josh had barely gotten the words 'she'll be fine' out before Castle sank down into a nearby chair in relief. Jim Beckett rested a hand on his shoulder and squeezed and Castle could only nod.

"When can we see her?" Jim asked quickly.

"She needs her rest and the anesthesia hasn't worn off yet, but I can take one or two of you back at a time. But you can only stay a few minutes."

"You should go first Jim," Castle muttered as the group looked at his first. "She's your daughter."

"I can take you both back," Josh assured him quietly and Castle shook his head.

"Lanie should go with him."

"Castle…"

"Just go Lanie," Castle stated firmly, "I need to just…take a minute."

Castle saw out of the corner of his eye Esposito and Ryan share a look before Esposito nodded to Lanie for her to go. Castle didn't watch as Josh lead them down the long hallway.

"She's going to be fine Castle," Ryan said a moment after the other's had left. "You heard him, she's going to be fine."

"Yeah."

"She's going to want to see you," Esposito added, his arms folded over his chest.

"Yeah."

"What the hell is wrong with you man?"

"Esposito!"

"What?" Esposito questioned Ryan, unfazed by his partner's scolding. "I just want to know what his problem is."

Castle listened to the two bicker, but kept his head down. Esposito was right, he wasn't being himself, but he wasn't sure he could face her either.

"Stop it," Castle's voice interjected into their argument. "Just, drop it okay. I'm fine."

"Like hell."

"I'll see her," Castle assured them, "but she won't even know I'm there now, so it's fine. I just need a little more time before I go see her like that."

"Castle…"

"No, go see her. Then you should probably go home and get some rest."

"You too."

"I will," Castle told them. "I'm just going to hang out here a while longer."

The boys nodded, finally dropping it and Castle was glad. He watched as they headed down the hallway the same way that Josh had walked when he was leading Jim and Lanie to her room and taking the moment he slipped out the door.

* * *

><p>Kate felt as if she was floating. Her eyes were still closed and when she tried to open them her eyelids felt as if they weighed thirty pounds, but the rest of her felt as weightless as if she was floating down a long river. Mustering up as much energy as she could, Kate forced her eyes to open. They closed nearly right away, the brightness of the room hurting her sensitive eyes but after a minute or two she tried again.<p>

When she opened them this time she looked around, surprised to not be in a room like she though, but instead standing in the middle of a deserted Central Park.

"It's eerie like this, isn't it?" A voice said from behind her.

Kate froze. It was a voice that Kate would never forget, no matter how much time passed. She slowly turned around and her breath caught as she came face to face with the person talking to her.

"Hi sweetie."

Joanna Beckett stood an arm's length away from Kate and when she lifted her arms to invite a hug Kate rushed into them.

"I don't understand…"

Kate's voice was muffled around the sobs that overtook her body at being held in her mother's arms, even though she could feel the oddity in the act.

"Am I dead?"

Joanna laughed, "no. You're not dead."

"Then were am I?"

"It's a dream sweetheart."

"But…"

"Do you remember what happened to you today?"

Kate took a step back, "I was at a funeral. Capitan Montgomery's funeral. I was…I was shot, wasn't I?"

Joanna nodded, "Yes you were."

"But I'm not dead."

"No."

"I don't understand what is going on. If I'm not dead, then why are you here? How are you here?"

"I'm here to warn you."

"Warn me? About what?"

"To be careful."

"Mom, I don't understand what you're trying to say. Be careful about what."

"I'm sorry Kate, " Joanna said and took a step backwards, "I can't be any more specific than that. I'm not allowed."

"Allowed?"

"Just be careful sweetheart. I don't want to see you throw your life away without knowing true happiness."

Joanna continued to walk backwards, "I have to go now. And so do you."

"Not yet," Kate pleaded, "please not yet."

"I don't have a choice Katie girl," Joanna said sadly. "But I did want to tell you that I approve of that man of yours…."

"Josh?"

"Rick."

"Rick isn't mine mom," Kate argued quickly, "he isn't mine."

"You and I both know differently than that," Joanna grinned as she spoke. "Good bye Katie. I love you."

"I love you too mom. I miss you so much."

"Don't be afraid to go after what you want Katie. And give your father a kiss for me."

"Mom!" Kate called, tears flowing down her face. There was a part of her mind that was telling her it wasn't real, it was just a dream, but the feel of her mother's arms around her hadn't felt at all dreamlike. When Kate looked up again her mother was gone and she was alone.

Kate pressed her eyes closed and kept them tightly closed for a long period of time. When she did finally relax a pain shot through her side and she gasped.

"Kate?" a voice called to her, "Kate! Josh I think she's waking up."

She would recognize that voice anywhere and she knew that Lanie was the one who was holding on to her hand. She attempted to squeeze her friend's hand in comfort, but the pain in her side was making any movement difficult.

"Don't try to move Kate," Josh's voice told her and when she opened her eyes he was standing to her side, a clipboard under one of his arms. "You're going to be in a lot of pain. I'll make sure we get you some painkillers soon."

Kate opened her mouth and then closed it when no sound came out. She attempted to swallow and then opened her mouth again. "Water?" she asked in a hoarse whisper and a straw appeared at her mouth. After a few quick sips of the cool beverage she felt the fire in her throat subside. "What…happened?"

"You were shot," Lanie answered quietly, "at Capitan Montgomery's funeral."

"I know that," Kate replied, "Did they get the shooter."

"We were a little preoccupied at the time Kate."

"Damn it."

"Kate," Lanie warned, "you were shot. The only thing any of us was thinking about was making sure you didn't die there in the grass. Cut us some slack, okay?"

"Kate you should rest," Josh's voice interrupted again, "the pain killers will make you drowsy, don't fight it, okay?"

"Where's Rick?" She asked the question after a quick survey of the room left her knowing that he wasn't there. "Is he okay? He wasn't shot too, was he?"

"Castle is fine," Lanie assured her, "he's in the waiting room with the boys."

"Can I see him before you give me the pain killers? I…I need to see him."

Josh looked hesitantly at her, the syringe paused at the IV bag, and then finally nodded. "Sure," his voice answered and his lips pressed together in a tight line. "I'll go get him now."

"Thanks Josh," she said as she watched him back out of the room. When the door closed behind him, Kate turned back to Lanie. "I don't know what to do."

"I don't understand sweetie."

"I had a dream," Kate started after a moment, "when I was in surgery, I guess. My mom was there."

"Oh Kate."

"I think," she started, "I mean…Castle told me he loves me. I heard him, after I was shot. He was begging me not to leave him and he told me he loves me."

"That's great honey!"

"I'm with Josh though," Kate argued, "but something my mom said…"

"What?"

"She told me she approved of Castle. I mean, I knew she always would and I have always wished they could have met, but…"

"To hear it, even in a dreamlike state, makes it more real, doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"It's up to you," Lanie told her, "to your heart to make the decision that is right for you. You know what I think. What I've always thought, but you have to be sure it is what you want."

"I know."

"Good."

Lanie opened her mouth to say something else when the door crept open slowly and a head appeared around the side of the door. Instead of seeing Castle though, as Kate had expected, Jim Beckett's head appeared around the door.

"Hey Katie girl, how are you feeling?"

"Like I got shot."

"Not funny," Jim scolded, "Josh told me to let you know that he was sending in a nurse to give you the pain meds, but he had to go answer a page for another patient. I figured I would come and say hello before I headed home for the night. Your detective friends want to say hi too."

"You can send them in."

Esposito and Ryan appeared just moments later and offered their bests to an obviously uncomfortable Kate. She glanced up at them both, the unasked question hung heavy between them.

"Castle went for a walk," Esposito finally offered, "I tried calling when Josh said you had finally woken up…"

"It's fine."

"If he answers…"

"I get it," Kate replied more coolly than intended. "Thanks for sticking around guys, but you all head home and get some sleep. That's what I'll be doing here."

"I can stay Kate," Lanie offered but Kate shook her head no.

"Just come and visit tomorrow," Kate replied, "I'll see you then."

"Of course."

Lanie hesitated before finally rising from her chair next to the bed and joining Esposito on the other side of the room and grasped his hand in hers. "We'll be back first thing in the morning."

Kate nodded and it was then that the nurse entered. She looked around the crowded room and shook her head, "I'm sorry everyone but I'm going to have to ask you to leave now. It's time for the detective to get some rest."

Everyone nodded and started to head out of the room. Jim Beckett pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead and whispered, "He's pretty shaken up, okay. Cut him some slack."

Kate could only nod, knowing exactly who her father was referencing, and she pressed her eyes closed to prevent the tears from spilling down her cheeks. Moments later she slid into a dreamless, medicine-aided sleep.

**ooo**

**A/N: I hope the second chapter measured up. Please drop me a line to let me know what you think so far. It's more helpful than you can imagine!**


End file.
